


Lonely Hearts

by Fansize



Series: Florescendo ao Sol [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost All Hetalia Characters and Some Others More, Brothers, Drama, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansize/pseuds/Fansize
Summary: Russia and England were once great empires, feared and powerful, but today they are just two lonely countries, misunderstood by their peers and wishing for some warmth in their cold, bruised hearts.Could these two nations that have so little in common become more than known?





	1. Arthur Kirkland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Fansize here!  
Watching Hetalia weeks ago I rediscovered my love for Russia and I felt sad that there wasn't enough about this cute character and after reading some old fics about a de-aged Russia, I decided to write my own fic about him.  
I already warn you that English is not my mother Language - Russian even less - so there may be mistakes; feel free to correct me.

_A verdadeira solidão é gritar em silêncio o nome de alguém que não nos ouve, procurar calor numa voz distante, rasgar-se de desejo por um corpo que não nos quer - _Alexandre Oliveira (site O Pensador)

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, better known as England, came into his hotel room snorting and growling with rage, slamming the door without the slightest regard for his chivalry, his fists still sore from having punched America being a clear indication that he was no longer as powerful as before and that reminder only made him even more upset.

Fighting with Alfred, as his former colony, better known as America, was not new; Alfred was always bothering him in some way, teasing him about his cooking and his being old, but the events of that meeting had made him snap.

_Flashback_

\- So if we build a giant super robot, it can protect us from the sun's rays and so the greenhouse effect would be attenuated. It is the perfect plan! – Alfred explained in his usual attitude; full of energy and shrill voice.

The plan was so ridiculous that it made Arthur want to tear his eyes out or open the head of his former colony so he could fix the younger man's brain. From the expressions around the table he was not the only one with such a feeling, though most had stopped paying attention to the young nation long ago.

\- This is ridiculous. – He sighed, grabbing his cup for a sip of his tea. – This plan is so stupid and childish that I won't even waste my time pointing out all the ways it can go wrong!

\- What are you talking about, Iggy? It is a genius plan; everyone agrees, right?

\- I agr...

\- Have your own opinion, Japan! - Switzerland interrupted the island nation, beating his fists on the table.

\- I think we should launch America into space; would be more effective than a robot, да? Russia suggested with her small childish smile that belied the naive evil in her eyes, making those beside her shiver with fear.

\- Russia, wise opinions, please! - Arthur interrupted the discussion before it could start, not wanting to have to deal with the feud of the two nations. Again.

\- But it was a wise opinion, Англия (_Angliya_)." Besides, Amerika is always bragging about his space achievements ... Maybe he should leave this land, да? – Russia suggested with an even more intense and intimidating aura, making Arthur shiver a little at the full weight of that look directed at him.

\- Of course a communist like you would say that, but the hero always triumphs in the end! - Alfred exclaimed, looking at Russia with some mockery.

\- America... – Arthur sighed. – If you will not say anything useful go back to your place; honestly, where do you get these ridiculous fantasies from you?

\- Fantasies?! But you are the only one who speaks alone, England. – Alfred said, probably unintentionally cruel, but it made France laugh and mock England, which made her face flush.

\- Shut up, stupid frog! And you… - Arthur pointed a finger at his former colony. - We're not talking about me, but you! Do you have any idea how much time you lost on this ridiculous robot? Be wise! We have several issues to deal with!

\- Didn’t you like it?! - Alfred looked really dismayed by that, pouting. - That's why I say you're an old man, Iggy; This is modernity. Modernity!

\- Where is this modernity, you brat?! Honestly, who did you take after? - Arthur protested, the last sentence coming out in a low growl and Alfred pouted, sulking like a child.

\- You're so boring, England; don't understand anything! No wonder your colonies all left you!

As soon as he said that Alfred realized his mistake. The whole room was shocked silent, staring at him wide-eyed before turning back to England, frozen in his seat clearly in shock. It took at least ten seconds for Arthur to react, wondering if maybe his ears had fooled him, but no, he had heard well. His body's next reaction was trembling, and that sent Alfred into action, thinking that perhaps he had made his former mother nation weep.

\- Iggy ... England ... I don't ... I just ... No-I don't think ...

\- YOU ARE AN IDIOT?! Francis, also known as France, shouted, rising from his seat as shocked as the others. - WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS, _MORON_?!

\- I-I didn't want to…

\- ANGLATERRE MAY BE AN IDIOT AND WEIRD OLD, BUT YOU SHOULDN’T HURT THE FEELINGS OF OTHER THOSE, AMERICA!

\- I already said it was inadvertently! Why the hell would he be upset about that anyway?! - Alfred complained, only serving to make matters worse.

Before France could scream at them more and thus make Germany shout at them for disturbing the meeting, England grabbed France by the head and with an absurd force that few could witness in a long time, threw the other nation over America, striking it. o directly in the face.

\- What the hell, Iggy?! This’s not …

Alfred fell silent as he saw Arthur hovering over him with a chair in his hands, ready to hit him and even though it wasn't going to hurt him badly, Alfred didn't want to be hit by a chair, so he started screaming, trying to get France out of above him and flee while trying to appease the island nation.

\- Ungrateful brat ... I'll show you a little education... - Arthur whispered furiously.

It turned out that some countries, such as Spain, Germany and Turkey had to intervene so that England would not destroy the room trying to hit Alfred nor throw Francis against him again, while Prussia encouraged England and was shouted by Germany, the smaller and/or weaker nations were scared and/or huddled in one corner while the others tried to calm England without getting too involved.

In the end, it didn't do much good, as Arthur smashed some chairs against the walls and other ornaments, and nearly hurt other nations (but at least he managed to punch Alfred in the face) and furious and ashamed Arthur left, not wanting to have to look at your former colony longer.

_Flashback End_

Arthur turned on the heater in his room, mocking a little of the modernity Alfred bragged about, but he couldn't help but find it useful when the heat seeped into his body, only then removing his coat and gloves.

He wished he had something to do in that moment, but unfortunately he had left his papers in the meeting room in his haste to leave and he didn't feel like reading one of the few books he had brought with him, let alone turn on the TV, so he just sat there staring into nothingness.

\- Ungrateful brat... I should have been tougher with him; got very unused to it. - Arthur snorted, sighing in defeat. He didn't think it would have done much good; Alfred had always been independent, too strong, even as a child. Having had more control over him probably wouldn’t have done much good; It would only have prolonged Alfred's time with him, but inevitably Alfred would leave him just as the others did.

Alfred's words hurt him more than he wanted, for deep down, the old nation knew it was true. There was a time when England was an empire, feared and respected and ruled over several colonies. These colonies lived with him, filled his home with their happy laughs, their mischief and their quarrels.

Hong Kong had a bad habit of fireworks indoors, often causing one accident or another, Australia brought in many exotic and sometimes dangerous animals, scaring the girls and causing New Zealand to intervene and scold him. Barbados and Bermuda loved water and were always playing in their garden fountains or with a hose; thanks to both the water bill of England increased considerably and it was not uncommon to find the floor of the house wet…

Despite the problems his colonies brought him, Arthur loved each of them and raised them to the best of his ability, loving them from the bottom of his heart and trying to compensate for their failures with love and attention. Maybe that was his mistake.

Often, for years and years, Arthur wondered if his love had been too suffocating; should he have loved them less? Have given more freedom? No, Alfred was proof that it didn't work. So maybe restrict them? Where, after all, had he been wrong? Arthur just wanted to keep them close, to love them forever, to protect them from the world around them, and to know that they were safe forever. Not much, was it?

His mind filled with laughter from his former colonies and some sweet moments; America, noisy from a young age, Canada, with its sweet smile and small voice, New Zealand always wishing to nestle against his chest, sleepy and confident that Arthur would protect him. At times like this the sensation of a tiny hand around his finger, small heads resting on his body and small arms around his neck haunted him and made Arthur want to cry.

His house was empty today, but his heart was full. Full of love to give, but no one wanted to receive. Not his brothers, not his former colonies.

Arthur had to learn to let them go to not suffer more than he already had; America's independence would always be a painful point for him, but what hurt the most was the loss of his former colonies, backed by none other than America himself. Maybe if it wasn't for him, Arthur might still have his little brothers with him, and that thought was almost enough to make him want to hate Alfred, but it was a fleeting feeling and he soon found himself a slave to his feelings for Alfred again, even that his disrespect towards him was sometimes too much to bear.

At least he still had a connection with some of his former colonies, Hong Kong, Canada, and New Zealand being among those he got along with best, and so Arthur thanked them, even though he was no longer the same as before.

A knock on his door knocked him out of his melancholy, but he didn't get up from the couch, not wanting to have to deal with anyone. It was only when the knocking became too insistent that he decided to answer, annoyed.

\- What's it?! Can't you see I don't… Russia! - Arthur gasped, looking straight into the other nation's chest before taking a step back in surprise. Russia was standing before him, wearing his heavy coat and scarf, a small smile visible through the cloth material.

\- привет (Privyet), Comrade Англия (_Angliya_).

\- W-wha-what are you doing here?! - Arthur asked, his body tense and his fists clenched, wondering what the polar nation might want with him. Russia, if he noticed his reaction, didn’t seem to mind the hostility, smiling a little more.

\- You forgot that in the room. I thought you would need it. - The larger nation replied, taking something from his coat, making Arthur even more tense, imagining that he would be attacked; that's why he was surprised to recognize his transparent folder. The folder where he carried his documents.

\- What are you doing with this?! - Arthur grumbled, refusing to snatch the folder from Russia, instead calmly taking it, his limbs rigid. - Forget it, thanks, I think. Did you look at something here?!

\- Of course not, comrade. That wouldn't be right, да? Russia protested with his slightly tighter smile, though it was almost hard to notice. Just as imperceptibly, his smile grew shyer and he struggled to find the right words, hoping to finally interact with the island nation. - Англия (_Angliya_)… England, I was thinking…

\- Thank you, Russia. I have to go. Good night! - Arthur was quick to say goodbye, closing the door before the other could say anything.

With his mouth still open Russia stared at the door, his expression frozen. Then, slowly, his smile melted into a frown and his eyes hardened, his expression closing, as well as his heart.

Fighting the urge to protest, which would probably make him punch the door and frighten the island nation, Russia looked at the door one last time, holding back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Really, what was he expecting from the other nation?

_"Why did I think this time would be any different?"_

* * *

Arthur sighed with relief as he closed the door; interacting with the other nation was always frightening, especially now, with all the sanctions his country had imposed on Russia. Arthur was pretty sure the other nation was furious and knowing him, Arthur avoided being around him alone, not wanting to be the target of one of Russia's psychotic outbreaks.

_"Like I don't have enough problems already." _Arthur sighed, returning to his chair. He looked at the folder in his hand and opened it, analyzing the documents. He really hoped Russia hadn't read anything, but if so, he wouldn't shut up, scared of Russia or not.

He was surprised, however, to see a small post-it stuck to one of the sheets and recognized the Russian handwriting, taking a moment to admire how elegant it was.

_Hope you don't get overworked, _да_?_

_And don't mind the words of America; I'm sure that,_

_deep down, all your former colonies are grateful to you._

Arthur crumpled the paper, feeling momentarily furious at those words, but that anger passed as quickly as it came, his hand holding the paper gently as he wished, deep in his heart, that it was true.


	2. Ivan Braginsky

Eu causo nas pessoas um tipo de enjôo com meu jeito, com minha carência, com minha ânsia por atenção. - Cazuza 

* * *

Russia could not remember being born.

He didn't think any nation remembered, but he remembers the vast snow-covered fields, so cold and white that they blinded his eyes, the hunger that plagued him day and night that made him look for small animals and mushrooms in the forest, but, mostly, he remembers the pain.

This pain didn’t go away as the years went by; It didn’t pass when the Tsars were in power. He would have good food, expensive clothes, a warm bed, but that never satisfied Russia, only Ivan, his people still hungry, still poor, still abandoned.

The pain didn’t go away either when his reign was gone and communism arose with promises of land for the peasants, happiness for the people. He was still hungry, still miserable, still alone. No matter how much he pulled others toward him, how much he tried to create the illusion of a family, keeping the most different nations under the roof of his now-called USSR, they came out carrying his griefs, pains and resentments.

It was not what Russia wanted. He wanted to make everyone happy, protect them, but he’s weak and everyone left, including his sisters. Ukraine refused to talk to him, worried about his debts and taxes and furious (hurted) with him for his military occupation in Crimea; Belarus didn’t visit him for a while now and while it was a relief from her constant obsession, just reminded him more and more of his emptiness.

So empty. So cold... He hated the cold. It was because of the cold that no one liked him, Ivan guessed. After all, in the cold people can get lost, they can die more easily; the cold made things difficult, hurt. It hurt him too, General Winter keeping his enemies at bay, but leaving him buried in the freezing void.

Russia wondered if it would be any different if his land were warmer, with extensive fields of sunflowers as far as the eye could see, with the sun shining over him, everyone laughing and being happy, smiling at him and not afraid of him, united as one big happy family without hate for him.

\- There they go again; It's a little sad, don't you think? - He heard two nations close to him (Cameroon and Ghana) comment on each other. - England should put America aside; It's not like they are more brothers!

Ivan paid no attention to the rest of the conversation, turning his eyes to the two nations mentioned. America and England were involved in a fight, apparently over the American's decision to abandon the disarmament deal, the younger blonde crossing his arms and looking rather annoyed.

\- What I do or don't do is none of your business, England; I'm not your brother anymore! - America protested, causing the Briton to cringe a little.

\- This has nothing to do with kinship, you idiot! - England tried to make the other nation understand. - This has to do with everyone's safety!

As they argued, Ivan thought how foolish America was. Didn't he see how much England valued him? Did he not realize his unconditional love for him, the desire to see America well? Happy?

“_He's an asshole_!" - Ivan concluded, not for the first time, not for the tenth time. To him the idea of simply refusing a love that was so freely given was incomprehensible!

Russia had never been treasured by anyone beside his sisters. No one ever hugged him and protected him from enemies. No one has ever warmed him before and said he loved him unconditionally. If he had not seen that a person could be treated as kindly as England did America, he might never have thought it possible.

Of course, your old sister tried. Ivan knew that, he recognized it and loved her for it, but it wasn't enough. He needed more heat. He needed someone who could truly love him, with all his flaws. He needed ... someone. Anyone.

_“It would be so good if England were my brother. I could get hot and see sunflowers whenever I wanted. Why can America enjoy something when it doesn't value it?” _Ivan wondered one day, his heart clenching in pain and jealousy.

It was not fair. England's love was being wasted on that stupid brat. Ivan could treat him much better. Love him more and it was so cruel, because Ivan knew the other nation wouldn't want to have anything to do with him, his brutal past, the bad decisions made by his bosses, his own bad reputation and madness preceding him... Even that he lived a thousand years longer, he doubted he could be treasured.

This didn’t stop Ivan from wishing to look at England - Arthur - with craving and longing at every world meeting, even if nothing on his face showed it. It didn't stop him from wishing to approach the old empire and say that he didn't need America to be happy, that Ivan was there and would happily accept what Arthur had to give him, even if it was just a little of what he had already given America.

Ivan - Russia - was hungry for this love, a love that apparently he could never have.

\- You are an idiot, _Amérique_. Thanks to you I had my beautiful fractured face! - Francis complained to the younger blonde, rubbing his aching face.

\- Really? I see no difference! - Alfred commented happily, as if there was nothing wrong with the world, even though he had a distinct punch mark on the right side of his chin.

\- You're an insensitive brute, you know that? You have to learn when to open your mouth! - The French admonished him.

\- Oh come on, man, you don't either! I already have the whole Commonwealth looking at me strangely now; why are you so serious about this? Iggy will be fine! I just have to apologize, right? - Alfred said without regard, and Francis, after an incredulous look at the young nation, took a deep breath, mentally asking for strength. Ivan could sympathize with him; Alfred was very hard to deal with when he chose to embrace ignorance.

Noticing that Arthur had left his papers on the table after his hasty departure from the meeting, the big nation figured this was a good opportunity for him to talk to the British and who knows… Ivan shook his head mentally. It would not help to imagine things.

Of course, as expected, the moment Ivan took the documents left behind Alfred saw and set off on the Russian.

\- Hey, russki, what do you think you're doing?

\- What do you think, _Amérika_? I will take this to товарищ Англия (_Toravishch Angliya_ – Comrade England). - Ivan answered calmly, a small smile on his face. Alfred snorted incredulously.

\- Yes, of course. As if you weren't even going to peek. Give me here, I'll give it myself!

Alfred reached for Ivan's papers, but the Russian easily ducked, raising his arms just above his head, his smile growing cooler and tense, the aura of danger beginning to emanate from him.

\- I think not.

\- What you…

\- What makes you think that Англия (Angliya) wants to see you? Don't you think you've disturbed him enough for today? - Ivan asked, pleased to see Alfred hesitate and he took the opportunity to leave. He didn't care if the American nation was hurt or not, in his opinion he deserved what made Arthur suffer.

Maybe Ivan could cheer him up. A kind note could help, right? With a satisfied smile, Ivan made a quick detour, hoping he could have a decent interaction with the other nation beyond the meetings. He was happy with this opportunity. Happy and hopeful.

.

.

.

.

.

But of course, he should know better.

With his mouth still open Russia stared at the door that was closed in his face without the slightest consideration, his expression frozen. Then slowly, his smile melted into a grimace and his eyes hardened, his expression closing, as well as his heart.

Fighting the urge to protest, which would probably make him punch the door and frighten the island nation, Ivan looked at the door one last time, holding back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Really, what was he expecting from the other nation?

"Why did I think this time would be any different?"


	3. Wish

SO desejo é a linguagem da alma a se entender com teu corpo e a fazer do teu coração e mente o caminho para realizá-lo. - Mensagenscomamor.com

* * *

Arthur grunted as his phone rang for what appeared to be the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes alone. Alfred had been trying to talk to him for two days since the last world meeting, and Arthur was at the end of his rope with the other nation, wishing he understood that Arthur didn't want to talk to him anytime soon.

\- That idiot… - Arthur snorted, tossing his cell phone on the table as he turned his attention to the ingredients on the counter, annoyed.

\- What is it, Arthur? Why are you sad? - A dragonfly-like blue-winged fairy asked him, flying around his head with other multicolored fairies.

Sighing, Arthur summed up what happened at the meeting and the fairies stirred, some with pity, some with anger. They were very fond of Alfred and considered him a part of the family, even though he could no longer see them, just like all of Arthur's former colonies, but sometimes Alfred's actions hurt his friend and that annoyed.

\- Do you feel alone, Arthur? - The same little fairy asked, tinkling her wings, and Arthur lowered his head, stopping the mass for a moment as he pondered the question, returning the circular motions after a few moments.

\- I just wanted to... I wish... Someone who doesn't leave, you know? At least not like the others. This house is so empty most of the time, the ghosts of laughter, delicate little feet running across the wooden floor, and that mess of toys scattered across the floor... - A sad smile graced the Briton's face as he looked around.

His house was beautiful; typically Victorian, two stories made of wood and with many rooms, now empty, just waiting for someone to occupy them. In front was a huge garden and behind it an even larger yard that opened into a forest. At night fireflies flew through the garden full of roses of various colors, along with fairies and other magical creatures. Yes, his house was nice and beautiful, but the emptiness was felt in the heart of England.

\- I need someone who depends on me; that will come to me for help even if one day goes away. Who will still come to me for help and call me "brother" without mockery! - Arthur admitted to himself, feeling sadder than relieved by this admission.

The fairies were silent too, feeling the pain of their nation, but before they could say anything, the door was knocked down.

\- IGGY! ARTIE! YOU ARE HERE?!

\- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOUR ANIMAL ?! WHY DROPPED MY DOOR?! - Arthur shouted at the American who invaded his room, his face red with anger.

\- You weren't answering my call; I thought something had happened. - Alfred replied, clueless to Arthur's anger

\- Have you ever thought that if I didn't answer you it was because I didn't want to talk to you?!

\- Are you still mad at me? Artie, come on…

As the two nations argued, Arthur's visitors left, leaving behind a gentle breeze laden with golden dust. Once in the garden they met with other creatures who were always in Arthur's house, bell sounds conveying all their conversation.

\- We should give Arthur a gift, don't you think? - A gnome spoke of his mushroom and this brought some excitement among those present.

\- What kind of gift? An elderly fairy asked, stroking his gray beard.

\- Why not what Arthur wants most? This may be the perfect time for Big Brother operation! -Flying Mint Bunny suggested, flapping her ears excitedly, earning a few twisted looks at the name.

\- Are you sure about that? I mean, we discussed this before, but is that really a good idea? It could end up going wrong and Arthur getting hurt more than he already is…! - One of the fairies, with wings of pink butterflies, protested, worried and deciding not to complain about the horrible name.

\- I think this will be good for both of them! It's not just Arthur who needs help! - Flying Mint Bunny replied and several agreed with her.

\- Flying Mint Bunny is right; this is for both of them! It can go very well, as it can go very wrong; Either way, there is more to gain than to lose! - An old fairy agreed, and they all came to a consensus.

* * *

Ivan sighed, having finished another pile of paperwork. He hoped his boss would be happy and not scold him for a "sloppy" job again, even though he had gone out of his way to understand them. Keeping everything neatly, the Eurasian nation rose and left the room, crossing the huge corridor toward his bedroom, paying no attention to his surroundings.

He knew those corridors like the back of his hand and while it was once a beautiful building, being one of the old Romanovs' summer houses, adorned with ancient paintings of former Soviet leaders and the royal family through the walls of the corridors that seemed to form a maze, Red carpeted with gold designs that did little today to drown out the creak of the thin wooden floor, it was as cold and empty of life as its land under the cold snow, and poor and filthy.

By the time it was built, this house was a marvel of technology, with its graceful architecture and gas lamps, running water, and the richest decor. However, today the wallpapers were yellowed and in some places were coming loose from the walls, the heating system, a large fireplace that was the centerpiece of the living room didn't work well, making it feel constant cold and the pipes appeared here and there, as rusty, cracked and patched as Ivan felt inside.

In a way, Ivan figured it was his fault; the last sanctions his country had endured made life difficult for his people, and with his poor economy Ivan couldn’t keep his house or feed the hungry, which also made him hungry.

Not bothering to heat water for himself, Ivan took a cold shower, barely registering the tremors that shook his tired and exhausted body, very aware of the throbbing behind his eyes and the pressure in his head that made his movements confused and slow. He hoped he wasn't getting sick; His people could not handle any more damage that would come from their fragile health.

Wearing pajamas that were certainly too thin for the Russian cold, Ivan lay back on the huge, soft bed, the only comfort he had these days and yet it was almost nonexistent comfort with his mind tormenting him constantly.

He remembered the last world meeting and tears welled up in his eyes as he failed to talk to England. He wished he could tell the island that he thought Alfred was stupid, that he didn't think Arthur was old (even because he was old too), nor boring.

In fact, there were many things Ivan wanted to say to the other nation, things his heart was bleeding to say to someone, and for some reason, Arthur was the one he wanted to approach and confide in his pains, but thought it was not time yet. . Arthur didn't like him, like everyone else, so it was very likely that he wouldn't understand his wish, perhaps imagining that Ivan was trying to gain his sympathy for betraying him later, but still…

“Just once… Just once I wanted someone who could love me unconditionally.” Russia wished from the bottom of his heart.

As if responding to his request, a breeze came through the window, but unlike the expected cold, this wind was warm and gentle, filled with a sensation unknown to Russia. Winking in confusion, Ivan stared at the window, not remembering to open his bedroom window.

Wide-eyed, Ivan felt something like dust falling on him and for a moment he vowed to see little beings floating over him, laughing and smiling with warmth in his eyes before a weight in his chest caught his attention and there, over him. was a slim, youthful-looking little man wearing a floppy blue cap who briefly brought the image of Dunga into Ivan's mind.

\- Is that the boy? Surely he needs a lot of happiness! It’ll require an extra dose of my spell! - The little man spoke in a low shrill voice to which Ivan blinked, wondering when he drank to be hallucinating.

\- What…

\- Don't worry, Ivan. You will be fine; we hear your wish. - A female voice whispered to him and before passing out the only question that crossed Russia's mind was how that voice knew his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of the first part. Does anyone wonder what will happen to Russia?  
I'm writing the next part, but it'll be a while before it is fully ready (I always go back in the previous chapters and change some parts -_-).  
Leave your suggestions and comments. Leave kudos too! :3


End file.
